


I Will Come to Your River (Wash My Soul)

by j_alfie



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: A little, Bottom Cassidy, Fingering, Jesse uses his power, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Top Jesse, episode 1x09, so slightly dom/sub?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy长出新肉之后，似乎患上了某种肌肤饥渴症</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Come to Your River (Wash My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> 没看过漫画

Jesse感觉好极了。把手放在另一个人的脑壳上，五个手指自然地垂下，落在它们应该的位置。Cassidy新长出来的头发柔软懒散，几个小时前还坑坑洼洼的头皮已变得平整，那就是为他准备好的位置了。握着，几乎是，一个人的脑袋，Jesse却感到一阵久远的惬意。那有点像第一次做某件事，开枪、挥拳或祷告，然后那以前积累多时的不安被一扫而空。他感到平静。这可不是他一开始被吸血鬼推进储物间时所能预料到的。

他原本希望Cassidy能安静哪怕一会，毕竟被接连的逃亡和抛尸累得够呛，并且还有一通重要的电话要打的人不是他。

Cassidy的胸膛紧紧贴着他的，整个身体都靠向他，身上的血味被呼吸鼓入Jesse的鼻子里。你又想要什么，他问。他们站得太近了，Jesse不确定——

原谅我，Padre。他的朋友以那个异常上扬的语调轻声说，随后跪下去，捧起神父的手，一点一点地吻他的手背。那只手由于过度使用拳头而骨节粗大，Cassidy对待的方式便是将它们轻轻含在嘴里，用牙齿研磨，舌头软化。而后Jesse的手指很快插入Cassidy发间，后者嘴里的东西则换成一根阴茎。

Cassidy的口腔出于初生而温热，灵活的舌头缠绕翻卷着，尖牙不断从凸起的血管上划过——而Jesse发誓他在此之前从没注意到它们。那使得他兴奋战栗，Cassidy显然也发现了这一点，他慢条斯理地勾勒着掌控范围，直到他的神父决定直奔主题。

在一个苍白虚弱、刚刚复活的吸血鬼面前，Jesse的力量大得惊人。他尽兴地使用着Cassidy的喉咙，前端湿热的触觉表明他大概把他撕破了。反正他只要吸点血就会完好如初，Cassidy是个敢走到阳光底下的人，有那么几秒钟Jesse想，甚至考虑着自己是否可以喂他一些。我宽恕你，他恶劣地说道。

Cassidy咳嗽着，将嘴里的精液混着血丝啐出来，再次咧开嘴笑了。瞧，他一点都不介意。一切都行，为了他。

Jesse绕过他，关上了储物间的门。但你得 _告诉我你想要什么_ 。他又问了一遍，这次用上了创世纪的劲。

我想要你的手在我的皮肤上，不，不对，Padre，皮肤以下。Cassidy回答时没有转过身，那么他大概对接下来的事稍有预感。他会有这种超能力吗，神父疑惑地想着，重新走近Cassidy，将手落在他颈后。

就像这样？

不，比这深多了，就像皮肤烧掉之后你直接摸到我湿乎乎的血肉。不过即便如此，Cassidy依然随着他钻入衣领向下滑去的动作愉悦地打着哆嗦。

Jesse的手倏地抽出来时，引来了一阵不满的咕哝。汗沿着脸颊流下去，他松开自己的衣领，转而探入Cassidy松松垮垮的裤子。Jesse按揉着他扁平瘦弱的屁股，一路直到隐秘的入口处。第一个指尖伸进去的时候，他越过肩膀看到Cassidy攥紧了膝盖。第二根，都柏林人收紧喉咙压抑着发颤的气息。Jesse可以命令他为他打开，但那也将无济于事。肠壁如此紧绷抽搐着包裹他的手指，指甲都嵌入肉里，Jesse唯有蛮横地继续推进。血液流动起来了。

与此同时，Cassidy指望着靠喋喋不休来分散注意力。他翻来覆去地描述着Jesse在扑灭他以后扛着他回到屋里的过程是如何令他如获新生，当他的神圣的十个指头和两个手掌顺着胳膊游到肩膀把他架起来，那简直像在洄游季节跳进河里，一百条活鱼一齐从你身边溜走。如果他还没被晒得失去知觉，他一定会当场勃起的。是的，鱼类让他勃起，Jesse可以这么记下来。

Jesse只想让他安静，就这一会。他在他身体里了，随时可以进入得更深，随时可以给他高潮，这难道不好吗？他不能就闭上嘴，有这么天杀的一次趁药物还没泡烂他新长出来的脑仁闭上嘴专心点？

Jesse用手指堵上了他的嘴。我把你弄坏了，你在流血，他说， _咬_ 。

Cassidy呜咽着，像只家养宠物一样咬了一个小口而不是把那个控制狂的手指头整个吃下去。这可能很难服人，但血液对于吸血鬼来说并不总是最棒的食物。在Cassidy看来，它可能仅仅排在冷冻汉堡肉前面。何况这几天他已经吃得很饱了，这点血星还不至于在他的味蕾上跳舞。他口中仍然充斥着精液的味道，那才是让人欲罢不能的。Jesse得把老二塞进他屁股里，他一秒钟都不能忍受了。Padre，Jesse，拜托，别现在告诉我「不可与男人苟合」。

  
_你得知道_ ，Jesse伏在他耳边低语，嘴唇在耳廓摩挲——可与不可是由我决定的。现在你 _可以_ 先试着为我高潮。

他身体里的手指开始蜷曲，压着前列腺撑开通道。Cassidy的手在汗水湿透的膝盖上打滑。神父会看到的，哦，他会看到的。

 

 

fin.


End file.
